


I'm Already There

by KillerKells202



Series: Moral Injury [1]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Based on a song, Established Relationship, F/F, I'm Already There, Lonestar, goodbye for now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 16:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19023571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KillerKells202/pseuds/KillerKells202
Summary: Yang leaves for deployment in the Army, but before she leaves, she calls Blake while she's at the hotel





	I'm Already There

**Author's Note:**

> This is Part 1 of 5 of my Angst fics. The fics are based off songs

Yang was sitting on the edge bed of her hotel room. Her hands where folded in her lap. This was her first major deployment as the others were practice, using blank ammo instead live bullets, gear that determined if you were shot, people told you where you were shot, and it was meant to play a realistic part but not real world. This was it. All her training and practice would lead to this moment. 

More than that, she missed her wife, Blake. They recently escalated their relationship from engaged to married before Yang was due to deploy. She hadn't come down on order yet. They had dated for too many years before being engaged then married. It was Yang's fault they waited so long. She wasn't sure she was ready, but here they were. It devastated her to break the news to Blake. Newly married and deploying. It hurt her to see Blake yell in frustration, scream in anger, vent and saying 'it wasn't fair' 'they can't do this now' 'this is our year and it's supposed to be the hardest one', and sob. All Yang could do was hold her as tear fell since Blake needed to let go first. Yang joked about being a deserter so they could run away but Blake didn't want that option either as she'd be in jail longer than her deployment, if she made it back. 

Yang picked up her scroll and called the most important person to her. A single ring later. “Yang?”

Hearing her voice, the soldier wiped a tear away. “Hey baby.” Her forced her voice to remain steady. 

“I'm glad you called. I miss you honey bear.”

“I miss you too Kitten.” The nickname never failed to fluster or compare her wife to how cute but dangerous she could be. Simply hearing Blake's voice as she listened to her talk brightened her day. It was almost like Blake was with her. “What's new with you?” She wanted to keep her talking, saying anything and everything just so she could to hear her voice. Blake wasn't usually a talker, but dang it if she wasn't going to talk today.

“Nothing much. It's been quiet today.” She adjusted her seat on the pouch, looking out into the horizon wishing Yang was with her. “Ember keeps looking out the window, watching for you.” I miss you, she curled around herself to offer some protection and a way to be strong. She didn't want to say it again and sound like a broken record that takes meaning away. Gods that cat. The orange and white cream colored cat that reminded her so much of Yang. That lovable fur-ball. Ember was vocal where Gambol, Blake's black cat was quiet and sneaky. 

“I miss Ember.” Yang's voice broke Blake from her thoughts. Why was talking so hard? She could take her hat off, jacket off, boots off and talk to her love. Her voice was refreshing to hear, but filled her with emotions. Her hand covered both her eyes to keep from crying as she sniffled. She knew she wouldn't be able to talk like this much longer with the enemy able to track their movements and communications. Yet hearing hearing her voice so close but knowing she was miles away overwhelmed her emotions, letting out small sniffles here and there. 

“Yang?” Blake asked. The Faunus knew better. She could hear Yang crying, even if she pretended to be strong for the both of them. A soldier is meant to be strong after all. 

“I'm sorry. Continue.” 

Of course, Blake rolled her eyes. Yang wouldn't want to talk about it. Yang didn't have anything to say for her to know. She knew Yang, knew her tenancies. “I miss you too. I wish you were here, Yang. When are you coming home?” 

Yang wasn't sure what to say. What can you say to that? What do you say? She couldn't lie. “I don't know.” “Maybe nine months to a year.” What do you say? She didn't want to say it could be in a casket. Something did come to mind. “Blake honey, I'm already there. I'm with you. Open your eyes and take in your surroundings. You compare me to the sun and I'm shining on you. Because I shine on you, I'm your shadow, always with you. When it's dark and the sun isn't shining, I'm surrounding you, embracing you, protecting you when it's too dark. When the wind blows, I'm gently touching, giving you goosebumps as I whisper in your ear, gently kissing you. When you imagine me, I'm there with you, loving you. I'm already there Blake.” 

Blake had her eyes closed, listening as Yang talked. Everything she said eased her mind and brought her peace. Her love was with her, holding her tight. When Blake was able to speak after calming herself, she got back on the phone. 

“I really miss you Yang. I don't want you to worry about anything but coming home to me. It'll be okay Yang, I'll be okay. _I'll be right here waiting for you._ ” She paused to collect her thoughts. She knew this might be her last phone call with her wife. She needed to make this count. “I wish I was pressed against you, your strong, warm arms wrapped me, keeping m close to you. What I wouldn't give to feel that warmth and comfort. We'd be in bed, your arms wrapped around me under the covers. I'd be lying right there beside you. My body against you so I could be your little spoon. I'd feel safe and start purring, you sweeping my hair to one side.” Blake sighed contently reminiscing the better days when nothing and no one could separate them. They both knew this day would eventually come to an end. 

The Faunus quieted knowing she was rambling on about how much she missed her and what they would do if they together in this moment. Maybe when Yang came back, they could talk about adopting a child. Blake wouldn't be in the house alone and the house wouldn't feel so empty. They could care for a precious who deserved a second chance at love. Like the chance Blake got.. 

“I'll feel your heart beat. We'll be lying in bed, staring into each other's eyes in completely vulnerable.” She breathe reminiscing Yang's warmth next to her. “You'll be in my dreams Yang. I'll be missing you dearly. I'd kiss your lips. Your fingertips tickling my bare skin.” She hummed in appreciation thinking about it. Yang touching her so intimately, closely.” She longed for Yang's touch, warmth and embrace. Her face grew serious as she heavily sighed. None of this was easy on either of them. "Yang, when you go to bed tonight, turn out the light, imagine me there as I will you. Close your eyes...I'll be with you when you dream tonight.”

“Blake, I-.”

"Shh." Blake cooed. "Don't make a sound and placed your hand over your heart." Silence were on both lines. Yang did as Blake instructed. "Feel that?" She paused. "Our hearts beat as one. We beat for each other." Blake left her hand on her heart for several moments feeling Yang's heartbeat in her own. She looked into the sky. They were nearly in the same time zones. She stared up at the moon. "Yang, you always compare me to the moon." She used her words against her. "Shining in your darkest hour. I whisper in the wind, cooling and calming you. "I'll be there until the end Yang. I'll be there Yang. I'll be with you until the end." She gave her the locket the night before she left. It had both her pictures. Blake on the right in a heart shape and Blake and Yang on the left. The first face she'd see when she opened it was Blake. "Can you feel it Yang? The love we share. I'm already with you." 

“Blake, even if we we're thousands of miles of land and water separating us, I'll be with you, no matter what. No matter where you go. I'll be there.” Yang smiled bittersweet. 

Yang felt the tears gather in her eyes. She wiped the tears onto her arm. Blake continued. "We maybe thousands of miles apart Yang, but I'll be with you, no matter where you go, I'll always be with you." 

While on the phone, her alarm went off. I was time for her to go but she didn't want to. She hat to, but she didn't want to. Just because it was necessary, didn't make it any less easier. This could be the last phone call she had for possibly a year. She let out a sigh. 

Blake hesitated a moment. She knew that sigh. “It's time for you to go, isn't it.” She asked with soft sad voice. 

Yang's tears flowed freely, silently. "Blake, I love you! I love you so much. I wish I could be there with you but I can't. I want you to know I miss you. I know I'm there with you, but I wish I could physically be there." She tried to keep her voice even, just because Blake knew she was crying, didn't mean she was weak. “I miss you.” Her voice started breaking. 

Blake couldn't stop her own tears from falling. “I miss you too Yang. I love you. Never forget that.” 

“Never, Kitten.” The blonde smiled then frowned. Her second alarm had gone off and Blake's ears picked up the distinct noise in the background. “Blake, I gotta go. I love you.”

“I love you too Yang. Call me when you can. Bye.” Her last word softly spoken. She didn't want to say goodbye.


End file.
